fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lauren
Lauren is a girl who works at The Hot Doggeria. Her best friends are Karina, Alyssa, and Katelyn. Her husband is Jacob. She likes any form of red, including pink. When she kissed Jacob for the first time, she grew fangs and became a half-vampire like Jacob. Jacob and Lauren now are married. Hannah and Aiden are her and Jacob's. She is a closer in Donuteria and Sushiria. She is absent in Cheeseria. She can be picky at times. Lauren also has an anorexic niece named Angellica, but Angie cured her anorexia. She used to be rivals with Angie, but Chuck told Angie that Lauren was very nice and that she wanted to be Angie's friend. Orders Pizzeria: PLAIN (no cheese), half the timer, cut in eight slices Burgeria (All 3 Versions): Bun, Medium Burger, Ketchup, Lettuce, Pickle, Onion, Ketchup, Bun Taco Mia: Soft Tacos, Steak, Tomatoes, Lettuce, Peppers, Onions, White Rice, Guacamole Freezeria: Medium Cup, Creameos, Vanilla Syrup, Chunky, Whipped Cream, sprinkles, Creameo, Cookie, Creameo Pancakeria: 3 Waffles, Whipped Cream, Syrup, 3 butters, Large Coffee with Ice Wingeria: 3 honey mustard boneless wings, 3 honey mustard chicken wings, 6 french fries Hotdoggeria: Regular Bun, Hot Dog, Ketchup, Relish, onions, peppers, medium doctor cherry, large Kettlecorn Cupcakeria: liner b, confetti cake cupcake 1: dark blue frosting, sprinkles (spooky sprinkles), creameo bits, peanut butter cups (sugar skull) cupcake 2: white frosting (black on halloween), rock candy, sprinkles (spooky sprinkles), marshmallow (pumpkin) Pastaria: spaghetti (vermicelli), beefy bolognese, 3 meatballs, 3 clams (mussels), poppy seed roll Donuteria: Donut 1: Regular Dough, Ring Shaped Cutter, Strawberry Icing, Rainbow Sprinkles. Donut 2: Chocolate Dough, Long John (skull cutter), Clear Glaze (full moon Icing), Rock Candy (spooky sprinkles), Blue Moon Drizzle Donut 3: Red Velvet Dough, French Cruller Cutter, Sky Blue Icing, Boston Cream (brownie batter), Mini Mallows, Dreamsicle Drizzle (peanut butter Drizzle) Bakeria: traditional crust, fudge filling, lattice top (spiderweb crust), whipped cream, white chocolate syrup (scream cream), shaved chocolate, 8 whipped cream dollops (skull cookies) Papa's Sushiria: white rice, nori (tarantula soy paper) IN THE ROLLS: '''avocado, crab sticks, cucumber slices, green onions, octopus (torigai) '''ON TOP: '''tobiko (ikura), ginger miso sauce '''TEA: mocha tea (witches brew tea), tapioca pearls Scooperia: traditional cookie with chocolate chips, fudge cookie with sugar crystals, traditional cookie with yum n m's (scary sugar eyes), cookies and cream, cookie dough, vanilla ice cream (cobweb ripple), whipped cream, cookie dough bits, mini mallows (shadow berry derps), rainbow sprinkles, waffle cone (gummy spider) in the middle Trivia *She loves Kettle Corn and creameos *She is the custom worker version of User:904nyc904 / User:Jimshalperts *her favorite holiday is halloween *She is a closer in Donuteria and Sushiria Gallery Laurennew.jpg|She durring halloween Lauren.png|Made by SEP Laurena.jpg|First Concept Lauren.jpg|She durring the wingeria download (23).png|Made by Almei on Recolor.me laurenchibimaker.PNG|Lauren made in ChibiMaker Laurendonut.jpg why am i active here.jpg|lauren's current look Category:Girls Category:Fashionistas Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Vampires Category:Customers created by 904nyc904 Category:Real Life Customers Category:Former Closers Category:L Customers Category:Donuteria Category:Users As Customers